1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound probe provided with an ultrasound transmission/reception portion having an ultrasound transmitting/receiving surface configured to transmit and receive ultrasound and a cable having a distal end electrically connected to the ultrasound transmission/reception portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound probe used for obtaining an ultrasound image by transmitting and receiving ultrasound to and from a region to be examined is configured such that an ultrasound transmission/reception portion, which is located at a distal end of the ultrasound probe and which is configured to transmit and receive ultrasound, is connected, through a cable, to a connector which is located at a proximal end of the ultrasound probe and which connects the ultrasound probe to an ultrasound observation apparatus.
In addition, the ultrasound probe has a configuration in which the outer circumference of the cable is covered with an insulation tube, or the like, which is a reinforced insulation member, in order to ensure electrical safety of the cable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-28109 discloses a configuration in which an ultrasound transmission/reception portion to which a distal end of a cable is electrically connected is provided in a housing having an insulation property on a distal end side of an ultrasound probe, an insulation pipe through which the cable is inserted is fixed in a hole portion which is formed on the housing and from which the cable is extended outside the housing, and a distal end side region of an insulation tube is adhered and fixed with adhesive to an outer circumference of an exposed region of the insulation pipe which is exposed outside the housing.